


Cruelle révélation

by Nelja



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Dark Comedy, Gen, Light Character Bashing, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacha, à vingt trois ans, a une dure réalité à apprendre de sa mère... elle concerne les Pokemon, et le cycle biologique de son monde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelle révélation

**Author's Note:**

> Fic classée PG-13 pour allusions gore et/ou sexuelles discrètes mais qui peuvent être assez traumatisantes. Pokemon appartient à Nintendo. Oh, et puis je me rends compte après coup que cette interprétation est possible, mais cette fic n'est pas du bashing de végétariens ! Juste mon opinion sur la très particulière chaîne alimentaire de Pokemon. Bon, c'est peut-être du bashing de Sacha, par contre, je dois avouer. Ses fans pourraient préférer ne pas lire.

"Maman !" s'exclama Sacha d'un air dramatique, suspendant le mouvement de sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et ses lèvres. Sa mère le regarda avec curiosité, espérant qu'il allait juste faire un grand discours sur les humains et les Pokemons qui devaient vivre en harmonie, plutôt que de lui annoncer quelque chose de grave, comme un énorme découvert dans son compte en banque ou le fait qu'il avait mis Ondine enceinte - à vingt-trois ans, on ne savait jamais, tout pouvait arriver.

"Maman !" et son ton exprimait toute l'angoisse existentielle que pouvait contenir une âme humaine, "Maman, est-ce que le steak que je suis en train de manger n'est pas... n'était pas... une Ecremeuh ?"

Ca y est, ce qu'elle craignait depuis toujours était arrivé : son fils venait d'avoir un de ses très rares éclairs de clairvoyance. Bien sûr, cela aurait pu être pire... il aurait pu deviner la nature de sa relation avec Monsieur Mime, par exemple. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle devait trouver quelque chose pour éviter le drame, et vite.

Elle pensa un instant à nier tout en bloc, mais la position n'était pas vraiment tenable, surtout si son fils s'avisait de poser la question à n'importe quelle personne ayant la moindre connaissance en physiologie des Pokemon, voire en cuisine. Et quelle honte, s'il allait demander au professeur Chen !

"Sacha, elle est morte de sa belle mort... je suis sûre qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir aider les humains et leur être utile, même ensuite..." Pour appuyer son mensonge éhonté, excusé par le fait que c'était entièrement pour sauvegarder la santé mentale de son fils, elle simula une petite larme.

"Mais... même ! Ce sont des _Pokemon_ ! Ce sont des amis ! On ne mange pas ses amis !"

Argh. Il fallait trouver une autre approche.

"C'est sans doute très triste, mais c'est la loi de la nature... Les Pokemons se mangent entre eux, c'est ainsi que va le monde, et de même nous les mangeons... nous faisons tous partie du grand cycle de la vie, amis ou non, et quand nous mourrons nos cadavres seront mangés par des Aspicots..."

"C'est impossible !"

Peut-être était-elle allée un peu trop loin dans le macabre...

"Les Pokemons ne se mangent pas entre eux !"

Ah non, c'était un autre problème. Elle eut un moment d'émotion un peu coupable en pensant que son grand garçon était encore si innocent, à son âge.

"Mais si, dans la nature, ils le font !"

Sacha eut l'air bouleversé. "J'ai déjà vu des Pokemons en attaquer d'autres... mais j'ai toujours pu les empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ! Ah, il faudrait attraper tous les Pokemons du monde, pour les empêcher de réaliser de telles horreurs !"

"Mais que mangeraient-ils ?" demanda la mère de Sacha, un peu décontenancée devant une telle ferveur.

"Des boulettes spéciales pour les Pokemons, bien sûr !"

Si la mère de Sacha n'avait pas aimé profondément son fils, elle lui aurait appris de douloureux secrets sur la composition desdites boulettes. Mais elle était trop compatissante pour vouloir griller ainsi les quelques généreux neurones qui lui restaient.

Sacha prit une pose théâtrale. "Mais qui suis-je pour parler ainsi ? J'ai moi-même du sang de Pokemon sur les mains !" D'un air halluciné, il fixa ses doigts comme s'il s'attendait à voir le sang de ses steaks lui courir le long des poignets et tacher irrémédiablement son âme pure et ses vêtements. "Maman, je dois savoir la vérité : ce n'est pas la première fois que je me nourris d'un tendre et innocent Pokemon ?!"

Elle se retint encore une fois de lui dire qu'il n'existait, à sa connaissance, aucune autre source de viande dans ce monde, si ce n'étaient les Pokemons coriaces et vicieux. "En effet." se contenta-t-elle de répondre, en baissant les yeux.

On devait reconnaître à son fils qu'il n'eut aucun mot de reproche pour sa mère qui lui avait menti si longtemps. Toute sa fureur semblait uniquement dirigée contre lui-même. Il se leva de l'air héroïque de celui qui va lutter contre vents et marées, et s'exclama "Passe-moi la salade !"

Sacha avait toujours détesté la salade, et c'était là un sacrifice intense qu'il faisait.

Sa mère s'abstint de lui dire qu'elle y ajoutait toujours quelques oeufs de Roucool, ainsi qu'un peu d'huile d'Heliatronc pour donner du goût. La salade était bonne pour la santé, après tout. Et surtout, cesser absolument de se nourrir était très dangereux, et son fils en aurait bien été capable.

Elle se jura qu'elle lui dirait la vérité quand il serait un peu plus mature, par exemple pour son trentième anniversaire.

Ou peut-être le quarantième.

Il serait toujours temps de voir venir.


End file.
